


Gilderoy Lockhart and the Forgettable Flower

by Aisling_Isobel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisling_Isobel/pseuds/Aisling_Isobel
Summary: Dahlia Dumbledore had hoped for a teaching assistant assignment at Hogwarts. Her Uncle, Albus Dumbledore, had spoken with the Minister of Magic to create a position for her and with his recent appointment of Gilderoy Lockhart as Defense Against the Dark Arts this year would be memorable for all, well mostly.





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note - HI! It's been a while and it felt like forever since I actually had fun writing. My first story in the realm of Harry Potter and I'm finding it so amazing and the words are just flowing out of me.
> 
> I want to thank Rebekah for proof reading and showing so much enthusiasm for my writing! You're the reason this is up cousin! Love you!
> 
> I also want to thank all those on my FB that have shown interest in this and I hope that it lives up to my hype. Any and all feedback is welcome but please make it constructive if it's critique, I'm a fragile soul and tend to crack under scrutiny.
> 
> Legal things: I own no part of Harry Potter, film or book, in which I borrow from both in this story. The only one I lay claim to is Dahlia. 
> 
> Please as always enjoy, read, and review!

The young girl, no more than 19, sat patiently outside the Headmaster's office. Her hands resting on stocking covered knees as she blew a random chunk of silvery lilac hair out of her face; her round rim glasses gently sloped on her slender nose. The spiral staircase spun slowly making the stationary stones grind as it moved. The Headmaster rounded the moving stairs to greet his niece and the Minister of Magic following closely behind, his lime green bowler in his hands.

The girl stood up into a firm and warm embrace from Dumbledore, "Good news Uncle?"

He pushed out the girl to look at her, "Was there ever any doubt you clever girl."

The light purple haired girl grinned from ear to ear, "So who will I be helping this year?"

Dumbledore and Fudge exchanged looks for a moment, "Defense Against the Dark Arts," her face became positively giddy, "you'll be assisting," there was a deliberate pause, neither one of them wanted to tell Dahlia who was teaching in Professor Quirrell's absence, "Gilderoy Lockhart."

Dahlia's face dropped as well as her mouth, "Gilderoy Lockhart," she asked quietly, "The author, Gilderoy Lockhart, the Gilderoy Lockhart that all the witches young and old are throwing themselves at, that Gilderoy Lockhart?!" Nods came from the two wizards, "You know he's a fraud and a charlatan; not to mention a complete twit?!" her voice grew in volume and annoyance with each utterance of his name.

"Now Dahlia," Fudge stated, "he's more than qualified, if in fact the deeds in his books are truthful."

"I met him over the summer getting my books and supplies; he's awful, conceited, and self centered, and enormously egotistical," she huffed, "he's practically covered in gold coated plastic."

"Dahlia, my dear girl, think of it as a lesson in patience," Dumbledore said with a reassuring arm around her shoulders, "if nothing else he may end up mysteriously disappearing at the end of term like Quirrell did."

She laughed as she corrected her glasses, "Do not give me false hope Uncle."


	2. Flourish and Blotts

It was only a few weeks since getting her assignment before Dahlia met Lockhart again. It was chaotic in Flourish & Blotts that September morning as first, second, and third year students from Hogwarts were scrambling to find all the books needed for term; it almost made Dumbledore's niece nostalgic for her school days. However she was standing behind a table looking and golden floss like hair in perfect waves as his overly confident voice flowed to all that could hear it. Witches, mostly mothers, were standing in the ridiculously long line that rounded the door and into the cobblestone street. Dahlia tried not to sigh or be seen in any of the pictures for the Daily Prophet, just being there was embarrassment enough for the recently graduated Ravenclaw; she still wondered how Gilderoy even got into Ravenclaw in the first place, but the Sorting Hat knows what it is doing.

"Get a picture of me and my new teaching assistant," the blonde stated as he gracefully stood up and put his arm around the thin girl, "This is Rose, Albus Dumbledore's niece and a fellow Ravenclaw…"

"My name is Dahlia," she corrected both the reporter and Lockhart.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he gently caressed her cheek and it took a serious amount of control to not recoil.

"Are you two a couple," the reporter asked as the photographer snapped several pictures of them too close for comfort and nearly every witch in line held their breath and glared at Dahlia. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?"

All the attention turned to this young boy with shaggy brown hair covering the infamous scar and round glasses sitting on his nose. The photographer grabbed the boy and pulled him through the crowd and to Lockhart's table. Gilderoy's arm moved from the lilac haired girl nearly pushing her behind him to grab Harry by the neck for what would surely be the front page of the Prophet. It made Dahlia breathe easier seeing that she wasn't the only one that was uncomfortable around the blonde heartthrob.

"DAHL!" two voiced shouted out above the din of the crowd.

The girl peered around the table to see two tall red headed boys waving her over. A mile wide grin crossed her face making her ice blue eyes shine. She deftly maneuvered around the DADA teacher so not to be seen and in doing so ran into Molly Weasley, "Molly," she said cheerfully.

"Ah, Dahlia dear, assisting Gilderoy this year?" the girl nodded, "Good," the red head woman pulled her in for a hug and then sent her on her way.

"Fred, George," Dahlia said slyly, "what sort of trouble are you two conjuring?"

"Nothing yet, wanna help," they said in unison.

"As much as I would lads," she turned to look at Lockhart with this goofy and dreamy look on his face as he caught her eyes, Dahlia turned, "I'm babysitting."

"Miss Dumbledore," a voice slithered out and a silver snake head attached to a cane pulled her around, "Causing trouble with peasants again?"

"Mr. Malfoy, we both know the only peasant in attendance is yourself, now if you will excuse me," she tired to turn but Lucius grabbed her wrist and pulled her closed, "Let me go," she said through gritted teeth trying to conceal the pain as his grip increased.

"Not until you've apologized whelp," he growled low.

"Lucius," the velvet tones of Lockhart broke the tension, "If you would be so kind as to return my assistant."

"Of course," he let go of Dahlia and she returned to Gilderoy's side.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He put a caring arm around her, "You're not hurt," his voice was soft and soaked with care.

Dahlia smiled at the blonde, "Just my pride, your fans are waiting."

He rubbed her arm and turned, "Now where were we?"

She'd have to be careful, Lucius was working closely with Fudge and that never bodes well and he's never been fond of her. All that is thought of Dahlia Dumbledore is nepotism. Something she fought tooth and nail all through her time as a student at Hogwarts, when she became a prefect and graduated with top marks. She kept her blue eyes on Malfoy; if Draco wasn't careful he'd turn out just like his father. Those grey eyes turned to hers and nearly burned a hole in her. He broke the contact to escort his son out of the bookshop. An audible breath of relief left her making the professor turn and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze before returning to his autographs. The girl smiled for a brief second, maybe this term wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Announcement and Backstories

The sorting ceremony had ended and Dumbledore approached his podium to give the beginning of term announcements. Dahlia was sat between Severus Snape and Lockhart with Professor McGonagall on the blonde's right side. The headmaster's niece leaned in almost overly excited for him to announce her name. She hadn't been this excited since she was a first year and next to be sorted. Gilderoy sat back and admired the girl much to the irritation of Professor Snape. He hadn't liked Lockhart since he met him and the blonde professor furthered his annoyance by being appointed to DADA and now leering at the headmaster's niece.

"We have a few change in staff announcements, first the Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been filled by a remarkable Wizard whose achievements are significant, Gilderoy Lockhart."

There was applause and a few scattered lovesick sighs as he stood and preened like a peacock. Dahlia looked at him in a strange wonderment and smiled at the fanfare he received. Their eyes locked for a moment and he pulled the lilac haired girl up with him, "If I may headmaster?" he asked as Albus was about to introduce his niece. He gave way to Lockhart pulling the girl front and center.

"Thank you for your generous applause," he gave a gleaming and toothy smile, "however I will not be teaching alone, your charitable headmaster has allowed me to borrow his brilliant and gorgeous niece, Daisy Dumbledore as my teaching assistant."

"It's Dahlia," Albus corrected and continued cutting off the astonished whispers, "Yes, Dahlia has taken a teaching assistant role in hopes one day she will be a professor herself."

Dahlia waved meekly, she wasn't used to all the attention and now she was introduced as the headmaster's niece, what would they think of her? She gave a slightly concerned look to Albus who in return smiled, putting a slight ease to her concerns that all the attention would get people digging and find out the truth. Lockhart escorted her back to her seat next to him and Snape.

Severus leaned closer to her, "Congratulations," his steady and deep voice rang through her ears, "however I was hoping that you would be assisting in potions as you were always more than adequately equipped," his lips were extremely close to her ear.

The Ravenclaw pulled slightly away from the potions master, "Thank you Professor Snape."

The announcements concluded and the feast started but Dahlia was in a daze. Her gaze stuck on Snape, she had known him outside of Hogwarts, he and Albus were close. He was possibly the only other person, besides Minerva and Fudge, to know her parentage. Her mother was a Veela and her father a very powerful Wizard, but even Dahlia did not know who he was. It was Albus's brother, Aberforth that found her abandoned in Godric's Hollow. It was this child that brought Albus and his younger brother on speaking terms again. Aberforth kept the child raising her as his own and thus making Albus her uncle. It was presumed that both her mother and father had perished during Voldemort's attempt to gain power and control over the Wizarding world.

She knew several members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Alastor Moody. She took a real shine to Sirius and Remus, especially when Sirius was in his dog form. Alastor and Snape kept their distance but observed her when she was around Albus. It was one night when Remus and Sirius were collecting intelligence on Voldemort and his Death Eaters when Dahlia and Snape awkwardly bonded. James Potter had a disagreement with Severus and James stormed out. The girl had no idea what the argument was about but it crushed Snape. The young girl, only 8 at the time, sat with Severus and seemed to make the frustration he was feeling fall away. He looked up at her and smiled, it was the first time she had seen him smile. They began an unlikely friendship that had endured the breaking of the Order and through her schooling. She cared for Snape and even though he never showed it to anyone other than Dahlia, he cared for her dearly and was internally enthusiastic that she would be a teaching assistant, even if it wasn't his.


	4. The Pixie Confidential

"Iris," Lockhart called, his voice wasn't as confident as it normally was.

Dahlia rolled her eyes, he never got her name right, at least he still called her flower names, "Yes, Professor?" she asked not bothering to correct him for the thousandth time.

The blonde turned and with it the worry slipped from his face as he moved away from a cage covered by a blue cloth, "Bring that out to the classroom, lesson today is going to be a dodgy one," he cracked an almost charming half grin before bounding out of his office.

"What do we have here," the girl asked out loud as she got closer to the cage. She lifted the cloth and nearly fell on the floor laughing, "Dodgy indeed, Cornish pixies," she picked up the cage and brought it out to the classroom setting it on his desk. She looked around the room; it was a far cry from what the classroom had been when she was studying. Huge portraits of Gilderoy all around the room, all of them waving and smiling at her, also calling her by the wrong name; her least favorite was the ever going painting of Lockhart painting himself painting himself going on and on. That picture was extravagantly large and the biggest of all the Lockhart's was always grinning, to Dahlia, this awkward smile and winked at her. It was definitely not a place she liked to be on her own in for long periods of time.

"Professor," a young voice said making Dahlia turn.

"Harry," she smiled, "you can just call me Dahlia, no need for formalities as I'm not a professor just yet," she gave a friendly smile to him.

All the second years shuffled in before she had time to actually talk to Potter. Draco caught her eye as he sneered in her direction, no doubt due to all the information his father gave him. The TA just smiled back at the sliver blonde boy and straightened her glasses, "Settle in, settle in," she called as all the children took their seats and pulled out one of many Lockhart books they'd been given. She gave a sigh moving a stray lock of light purple hair behind her ear for Gilderoy's introduction, "Second year Defense Against the Dark Arts students, I give you the winner of the Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honourary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and," she sighed slightly, "five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile, your Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gilderoy Lockhart."

There was a flash and smoke and he appeared on the second floor railing, gleaming smile from ear to ear, "Thank you for that brilliant introduction Lilac," he paused for a moment slightly cocking his head to the side looking at her dreamily, "Lilac is my favorite color," his voice wasn't full of that cockiness she was so used to, it was softer and more natural. He gazed at her for a moment which felt like forever in the quiet classroom, which was starting to be filled with soft giggles from the students. Dahlia cleared her throat which brought the blonde professor back to the present.

"You're welcome Professor," she slightly bowed and took a seat behind the cage on the desk.

"Yes, a wonderful introduction, my dear," he winked at her before continuing, "But I don't talk about those achievements. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." Lockhart paused flashing his award winning smile as most of the girls, including Hermione Granger which puzzled Dahlia, sighed leaning forward slightly. "Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest of creatures known to wizard-kind," he looked at the cage oddly before continuing, "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here," he spoke those words directly at the lilac haired girl sitting behind the desk. He put a hand on the cloth covering the cage, "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" his voice raised as he threw off the cloth with a flourish.

"Cornish pixies," Seamus Finnegan asked incredulously which made Dahlia smile slightly.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies! Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" his turned and with his right hand he opened the cage and all the pixies, about 20 or so, came screaming out of the cage.

The electric blue pixies were picking up anything and everything they cold get a hold of, including Neville Longbottom and hung him from the old iron chandelier. It was chaos as pixies darted everywhere destroying books and turning over desks, pulling the hair of anyone who wore it long enough. Dahlia sighed as Lockhart unsheathed his wand, he was actually going to try a spell to stop them. She thought a moment if it would hurt, hinder, or help him if she said the correct spell when he did as to not have the students think of him as completely inept.

"Come on now, round them up! They're only pixies!" He picked up his wand and gave an odd swish and flick as he said, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" which only aggravated the pixies and a few grabbed his wand and took off with it. Lockhart dashed up the stairs to his office as the class had cleared leaving only Ron, Harry, Hermione, and poor Neville. "I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of the back into their cage." Even the portrait images of Gilderoy had made a hasty exit.

Dahlia pulled her wand from its case but before she could the pixies with Lockhart's wand let the giant skeleton of a dragon come crashing down on the class and then she heard, "IMMOBULUS!"

The pixies stopped their hectic flying and slowly floated in the air. Neville being precariously hung from his robes on the light fixture shrugged, "Why is it always me?"

"I'll help you down Neville if the three of you can maneuverer these pesky things into their cage?" The trio of Gryffindors moved all the pixies into the birdcage as Dahlia helped Neville down, "Wingardium Leviosa," and the second year gently floated down to the floor. "You hurt?"

"No Miss," he said somewhat shyly.

"Good," she gave a slight squeeze to his shoulder, "Go on to your next class, I'll clean this up." She watched the four kids break into a slight run to their next class then turned to face the mess those bloody pixies had caused. Not just the dragon skeleton in pieces everywhere but paper torn from books, overturned desks, Lockhart's wand, and lesson plans everywhere. The girl sighed as she picked up her wand again, "Tergeo," giving a sharp wave.

The spell righted the upturned desks putting the books back on the shelves, minus the pages torn out, the lesson plans back on the desk, and then finally the skeleton was put back together and restored to its hanging place about the classroom.

"Violet," Gilderoy called from his office, his voice was shaky, "Are they gone?"

Dahlia held back a laugh, "Yes Professor, it's safe again."

Gilderoy sort of crawled out of his office then stood once he saw pixies in the cages again and the classroom cleaned. He gave a swift walk down the stairs to Dumbledore's niece grabbing her arms, "Are you all right my dear, you're not hurt?" his voice thick with concern and guilt.

"I am perfect Professor, interesting lesson," she smiled and tired to move from his grasp but he held her still, "Is there something you need," she looked him in the eyes and he was genuinely frightened that something had happened to her.

"I apologize Blossom, I don't know what I was thinking leaving you alone with those wretched winged beasts." He looked into her light blue eyes pleading with her for forgiveness.

"All is well Professor," she told him softly and he pulled her in for an overdramatic hug. Dahlia smiled and returned his embrace.

"I never want anything to happen to you, not even the slightest scratch," he pushed her out to look at her again, gently touching her cheek with the outside of his hand letting it linger for a moment before clearing his throat, "your Uncle might sack me," he grinned and gave a charming wink before retiring to his office, "When Mr. Potter gets here for detention send him on up to see me. You are off fan mail duty tonight," he gave another wink making Dahlia smile in spite of herself.

Lockhart lingered on her for a moment before closing his door with a flourish. The pixies, witness to this whole thing, started to make kissing noises and "oohs and aahs" at the purple haired teaching assistant, "Clear off!" She walked over to the cage picked up the pixies still making noise at her while she took them outside. As she reached the end of the hallway she came across Mrs. Norris, the care-taker's cat, she paused holding out the cage of pixies to the cat now licking her chops at the buffet of electric blue rodents, "Now if you're not quiet I will spoil Mrs. Norris' afternoon tea," she grinned baring her teeth. The pests realized she was serious and became quite scared all trying to get into the furthest part of the cage away from the cat and the beautiful girl holding their lives in her delicate hands. There was silence for several seconds, "Thank you," she said sweetly as she walked to the courtyard at the north end of the school, opened the cage and let them go.


	5. Petrfied Most Foul

Dahlia made her way back to the classroom, the second year class was the last of that afternoon, it would give her time to plan lessons in the hopes they would not be detracted from, at least too much. It was funny; she didn't hate working with him as much as she thought she would. Gilderoy was actually a gentleman, conceited, but a gentleman nonetheless. He was considerate and kind, he let her take on a much bigger role than she originally thought she would with him as Professor. He wasn't terrible to look at either…that thought stopped her dead in her tracks, "Really Dahlia, you're here to learn and pursue a potential career, not to be won over by the first pretty face with blonde hair that smiles at you awkwardly," she softly scolded herself before continuing back to the classroom.

As she approached the entrance she saw Harry almost questioning if he wanted to venture in to deal with Lockhart. He heard her approach and his trepidation fell from his face, "Dahlia," he called but he paused awkwardly after he said her name.

Dumbledore's niece laughed, "I understand completely Mr. Potter, and if it makes you more comfortable Miss Dumbledore is fine." They both looked at the closed door and sighed, "After you," she opened the door for the young boy. "You're saving me from returning fan mail tonight," she winked at him, "you should crash a car into the grounds more often," they laughed.

"Mr. Potter," Lockhart came bounding out of his office, he turned to Dahlia and gave a quick smile, "Thank you Lotus for delivering him to detention."

"Of course Professor," she answered sweetly while ushering Potter upstairs.

"You'll be all right?" his voice was tinged with concern leaving her alone, even if he was upstairs only moments away.

"I'll be fine, just planning out lessons for a few days."

He gave a confident smile and nodded his head, "Excellent," he turned to Harry at the top of the stairs, "Let's get this punishment under way!"

Dahlia smiled and laughed slightly at his enthusiasm and Harry's trudging footsteps forward into Lockhart's office. She settled in searching through the most recent text for Defense Against the Dark Arts and referencing it to Lockhart's published works, which she had read a few times to be familiar with the material. She had bookmarked hundreds of pages over his 6 books. Of course Gilderoy took it to mean she was just another huge fan of his. The lilac haired girl giggled to herself as she wrote down all the possible and non destructive lessons for all students of all years, hoping to avoid another pixie incident.

She had gotten up to refresh her tea for the fourth time and fetch a new candle to finish the last plan of the week for the fifth years. Dumbledore's niece had just returned to desk enjoying a hot sip of tea when Harry flew out of Lockhart's office.

"Do you hear it?" he questioned, his voice was rising up with fear.

"Hear what Harry," she responded and listened but couldn't hear anything.

"Never mind," he said running out of the room.

"Harry!" she called after him along with Lockhart standing at the top of the landing.

"What happened?" Dahlia questioned the blonde professor.

"I, um, am not sure Lily, but I'll chase after him to find out," he put his hands on her arms looking into her pale blue eyes, "stay here and stay safe," he whispered getting close to her face grazing her forehead with his lips before he bounded off after the young wizard.

Dahlia stood shaken as she touched the spot his lips did, "What?" her voice filled with confusion over Harry bolting from the classroom to Lockhart's inappropriate crossing of mentor and mentee boundaries. She shook off the bewilderment and dashed after them, she questioned her pursuit every time her foot hit the stone floor of the castle. Suddenly she stopped at the sight of her uncle, McGonagall, Snape, Lockhart, Mr. Filtch, and a crowd of students. Dahlia held back just outside of the group.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately," Albus stated, "everyone except you three," he looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ravenclaws follow me," the current head boy said as they passed the former prefect giving her a nod.

Dahlia crept closer only to be spotted by Lockhart and he pulled her in front of him and into his chest and strong grip on her shoulders as the crowd that was left continued to listen to Dumbledore.

"She's not dead Argus; she has been petrified," he told the visibly upset caretaker.

The teacher's assistant looked at the flooded floor and saw Mrs. Norris frozen in place; she then turned her gaze to the wall covered in bloody writing, "Enemies of the Heir, beware." Pale blue eyes widened at the phrase and was about to open her mouth to speak but was cut off by Gilderoy.

"Thought so," he said confidently, "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Dahlia looked up at the Professor who smiled gallantly at her before she returned to the conversation at hand.

"But how she has been petrified, I cannot say," Albus continued as though he hadn't heard Lockhart.

"Ask him," Filtch said angrily pointing at Harry, "It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It's not true, Sir," Harry pleaded, "I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish," Argus rebutted.

"If I might, Headmaster," Snape interrupted, "Perhaps Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. However…the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Severus glared at the boy like there was some deep grudge he was holding against the 12 year old.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus." The DADA Professor spoke up releasing Dahlia's shoulders and moving forward toward the group of Gryffindors, "You see Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"It's true," Dahlia spoke up, "Harry dashed past me only moments before we all gathered here, not nearly enough time to petrify a cat and write on the wall in blood."

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor." Hermione filled in their presence at the scene, "We'd just found him when he said…" she trailed off.

"Yes, Miss Granger," McGonagall questioned.

"When I said I wasn't hungry," Harry stated. "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore told Snape.

"My cat has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime," he directed his words to the young students and his niece, "I strongly recommend caution; to all." He turned to his niece, "Dahlia, escort me to my office?"

"Yes, Uncle," she took his arm and walked with him towards the headmaster's office.

"Are you all right my dear?"

"Hmm," she said as she was pulled out of her thoughts, "I'm confused, Albus. Enemies of the Heir," she pondered softly, "that can't possibly mean Slytherin's Heir?"

"At this point Dahlia we do not know what any of this means," he pulled her to a stop, "however my dear niece, that was not was I was referring to."

The lilac haired girl turned to him confused, "What were you referring to?"

"Your relationship with Gilderoy, it looked more strained than normal."

"Oh," she said almost ashamed looking away from his knowing eyes that it had become this perplexing.

Albus kissed her forehead lightly, "I will not pry, however my dear if you continue to be uncomfortable, I can move your assignment." He lifted her face to his meeting her eyes over his half moon spectacles, "Know child that I want you here and that will not change. Goodnight Dahlia."

The girl embraced her uncle, "Goodnight Albus."


	6. Apologies

The headmaster's niece slowly made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room pondering everything that had transpired that evening and so quickly. Harry looked so afraid, Lockhart bounding after him but not before kissing her! Did he kiss her? Was it just a mistake? Did he move too close or did she? Had the Heir of Slytherin returned? Did he kiss her?

"Jasmine," an apologetic voice met her deep pondering pulling her out of the haze of thoughts plaguing her. Dahlia looked up to see Lockhart in an unusual unconfident posture as he kept his distance.

"Professor?" she asked kindly.

"I must beg your forgiveness," he started just as if not more confused than she was with what had transpired in his classroom.

She looked at him with even more confusion, "Professor?"

He bounded up to her taking her shoulders in his arms and squaring her posture, "I moved too close to you while being distracted with Harry's hasty exit. I never meant to cross…"

Clarity came to the clever Ravenclaw, "You are forgiven Gilderoy," she kindly smiled at him not wanting him to be afraid to talk to her or be embarrassed about a situation that was purely an accident.

He smiled and his confidence had come back with his bright smile, "Thank you dear girl. May I escort you, can't be too careful after tonight's incident?"

"Thank you Professor," she said sweetly and took his arm.

They walked together in silence, which was odd for Lockhart as he loved the sound of his own voice. It was a nice change to put the strange thoughts away for the time being and just be still. More than once she glanced up at the young professor, he held this air about him that almost made her feel safe. They reached the common room but before the password was given he pulled the light eyed assistant in front of him again.

He looked over her lovely features several times as if he was trying to find the right words. Dahlia smiled at him and the sheer loss of confidence he had when trying to hold a conversation with her or even ask her a simple question. It was almost endearing, just as were all the ways of Gilderoy Lockhart, so confusing that he was almost endearing, charming yes, but charm was nothing to be trusted. He caught Dumbledore's niece smiling at him and it seemed to ease his bemusement.

"I was wondering Poppy, if you would escort me to the Quidditch game tomorrow? First match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, should be exciting."

Dahlia smiled in spite of herself, "I would enjoy that very much. Good night Professor."

Lockhart looked overjoyed at her acceptance, "Thank you dear girl," he took her hand raising it to his face before stopping, he looked at her pale blue eyes covered by clear, round glass, deeply and the tone of his voice was thick and his eyes penetrated hers without warning, "May I?"

"You may," she said in a half whisper as he raised her pretty hand to his lips and placed a warm and delicate kiss on her smooth skin.

He bowed to her, not for show but out of respect, "I will see you in the morning, good night."

She watched him turn and leave then quickly saying the password before entering the common room. Her knees buckled once inside and a breath of forced air left her lungs as her chest hurt from the pounding of her heart. Nothing but question marks before her eyes as she tried to figure out what had just transpired as well as trying to find her way upstairs; her feet wouldn't carry her further than the sofa in front of the fireplace where she collapsed into a confused and happy pile on the plush material drifting off to sleep.


	7. Game, Set, Possible Match

Dahlia awoke to the sounds of scattered giggles and murmurs. Her eyes slowly opened to see most of the girls in her house standing around her motionless body. As she sat up the sun pouring in from the high window caught her face the wrong angle and it nearly blinded the teaching assistant. Shaking her head as the mutterings and giggling got louder, "You've had your fun, don't you all have places to be?"

The crowd of girls scattered as she finally got up to her room, separate from the students to ready herself for what was certainly going to be an interesting time at the Quidditch match this morning. Dahlia took care straightening her appearance, putting on her blue and silver house pride with a slouchy and silvery crocheted hat that Molly had given her last year for Christmas. Putting her round rim glasses her appearance came into focus in the mirror as she blew out a breath, "You said yes, go through with it."

Dahlia walked back down to the common room where she found Lockhart was waiting. He stood as she descended the stairs. He was wearing a beautiful set of aspen green robes with matching plaid cape. It made the girl smile; he did have style, even if it was lacking substance. His blonde hair was perfectly coiffed in waves as usual but his unsure smile made them more perfect that autumn morning. He stood tall, his gloved hands on his hips, he looked like a mannequin in a store window.

He bowed, "Miss Dumbledore," he said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Gilderoy," she said as the heat of a flush hit her face. There were still some scattered giggles behind her, "Ladies, class." The group of five fifth years passed by Dahlia and the professor turning red as he smiled at them rushing out of the common room she smiled after them before turning back to Lockhart, "My apologies."

"Not at all my dear, happens all the time," he flashed that charming smile that was his trademark at her, "Shall we?"

He offered an arm and she took it without a thought, "Thank you."

The walk to the pitch was quiet just enjoying the scenery with him. In these quiet moments with Lockhart that Dahlia thought that he was the most charming. He was himself, not putting on airs or trying to impress her or pledging to keep her safe. He was just Gilderoy, a very handsome, which she hated to admit, and lovely companion. It was a bright morning but the air had turned with the tide of the season making it cold. Dahlia pulled her shawl tighter around her and the professor took that cue to put a warm arm around her shoulders pulling her into him as they walked to the stands where he helped her climb up the stairs, never letting go of her hand as he led her to a middle bench where they would be meeting Albus and a few other teachers. He placed a tartan blanket on the bench before helping her sit down. "You look stunning and together we're the perfect pair."

"Yes, one would think you two have been an item for some time," Lucius Malfoy stated from behind Gilderoy. His voice was dripping with venom and disgust at the young Ravenclaw, even more so that she seemed to be under the thrall of this inane professor everyone else was.

"Mr. Malfoy we meet again," Lockhart turned to the silver blonde wizard, his voice cavalier and full of his usual poise. "Miss Dumbledore and I are only sharing a love of Quidditch, as you know I was quite the keeper," he winked at Dahlia who gave a huge grin to Lucius. "I thought it would be a good idea to keep a close eye on the headmaster's niece with all the mystery that went on last night."

He sneered at the professor and the lilac haired girl, "Ah, well let's hope that she stays safe in your expert hands," his voice was pointed as he took a seat next to Fudge. His grey eyes kept the lilac haired girl in view; he would make her compliant or pay one day.

"Uncle," she said rising as Lockhart had opened his mouth to speak. Dahlia embraced Albus and he smiled at her and her company. She gave a sheepish smile which he returned with a gentle clasp to her arms.

"Gilderoy," he addressed the new professor, "keep her safe, I can trust you with her safety?"

"Of course Headmaster," he returned positively.

Severus took a seat next to Dahlia and while Gilderoy was distracted by Albus and Minerva he whispered, "How are you handling your new position?"

"About as anyone attached to Lockhart," she smiled at him and to her surprise he returned it. Dahlia's eyes lit up, "It's nice to see that your mouth still turns upwards Severus."

He gripped her hand lightly, "You should ask to assist me I'm sure there is more you could teach in potions with me."

The purple haired girl leaned in to the potion's master, "I would relish in assisting you Severus."

He turned to Dahlia, the edges of his mouth quivering upward as he met her eyes he looked as if he wanted to say something but was cut off by Lee Jordan's introduction of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams. Lockhart dashed back to his seat cuddling up to the headmaster's niece, getting a rather malevolent glare from Snape. Although he was not the only one that was watching the body language of the DADA professor, both Albus and Lucius were keen on his advances to the young Ravenclaw as well.

While Albus and Snape only wanted to keep Dahlia safe and out of any harm Gilderoy might put her in, whether known or not, Malfoy wanted her gone, if he could maneuver this to his advantage and have her position eliminated then his plans to help the Dark Lord take over once more would be uninterrupted, Dahlia was aptly clever just as her uncle was. Always leaps and bounds ahead of what was coming, but if she was distracted by this inept author and Dumbledore was in turn distracted by his niece's actions it could be the beginning to their undoing.


	8. Fever Pitch

The Slytherin team with new Seeker, Draco Malfoy, had gained an early and looked like an almost easy 60 point lead. Certainly an exciting game to watch as she noticed more than a few familiar moves that both captains, Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, had taken from her playbook last year; her grin widened as Wood caught her eye and gave an unapologetic shrug. It was a friendly rivalry between the former Ravenclaw Seeker and captain and the Gryffindor Keeper, also quite flirtatious. Oliver Wood was charming without trying, competitive, and hilarious if not long winded.

Dahlia kept her eyes on the game when a Bludger came screaming at Harry. He dodged it to the delight of Draco. The girl leaned forward as Wood came into view no doubt telling Potter to watch himself when the bloody ball came screaming back and broke Wood's broom.

"OLLIE!" Dahlia screamed as she stood up running to the barrier at the front of the stands.

Wood fell more than a few stories but was able to right himself and land without being hurt. She looked back at Harry and it seemed as if the Bludger was coming for him. Lockhart ran up behind her holding onto her tightly, there was nothing that could be done until the match was over, hoping that someone would catch the Snitch and end the game for the safety of all the players and spectators. The keen eyed girl saw the Snitch behind Draco as he mocked Potter and Harry caught sight of it and a chase ensued. Draco followed the path and so did the Bludger, nearly knocking over Colin Creevey as he tried to take a picture.

Both Seekers and the Bludger crashed into the stands breaking beams and leaving wood splinters in their path. No one could see the chase and the house banners covered the tall stands but everyone could hear for kilometers around the crashing and smashing of wood from below. It was a few moments later that Draco had a mishap and landed on the pitch looking as if all the breath had been knocked out of him. Moments later Harry appeared again still being pursued by the rogue ball desperately trying to grab the Snitch and end the game, winning it for Gryffindor.

He reached for the ball not looking as the Bludger hit his arm with a terribly awesome force breaking it for sure. The purple haired girl gripped the rail tight praying it would be over quickly. Lockhart dug his fingers into her shoulders as Harry grabbed the Snitch and tumbled off his broom close to the ground. Lee Jordan announced the play and Dahlia bolted down to the pitch followed by Lockhart and the others in attendance.

Dahlia met Hermione and Ron first gathering around Harry as Hermione blasted the Bludger still after Harry. It was confirmed that his arm was broken.

"Hagrid," the TA asked, "can you carry him to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Not to worry Harry; I will fix that arm of yours straightaway," Lockhart said confidently.

Harry looked noticeably worried, "Not you."

"Boy doesn't know what he's saying," Gilderoy rebutted.

"Professor," Dahlia called, "perhaps it's better to let Madame Pomfrey handle this?" her voice was sweet and light, hoping he would give in to her.

"Nonsense," he gave her an annoyed glance, "I am more than qualified," he sounded offended that she would say anything in front of the crowd. He looked back at the unnerved boy, "This won't hurt a bit. Brackium Emendo!" Lockhart dropped his wand looking triumphantly over at Dahlia as he bent Harry's arm which had been removed of its bones. "Ah, yes, well that can sometimes happen…but the point it…you can no longer feel any pain and very clearly the bones are not broken."

"Broken?! There's no bones left!" Hagrid scolded the professor.

"Much more flexible, though," Gilderoy said trying to make the best out of the bad situation as he bent Harry's arm back to his elbow. The crowd recoiled as Hagrid picked up the boy and took him to hospital wing.

The pale eyed girl glared at Lockhart as he made his way over to her still looking as if he had saved the day, "You see Heather, all is well," he grinned trying to put his arm around her as she moved out of the way.

"My name, Professor, is Dahlia, do well to remember it!" she said loudly as she stormed away running into Oliver on her way.

Lockhart stood there stunned for a moment trying to figure out why in the world she was angry with him, he had said her name properly and helped Harry; there was just no reason. He looked after her as she left with the Gryffindor Keeper. He would need to have a word with her about her attitude before the next class.


	9. Every Rose Has A Thorn

The more Lockhart thought about his altercation with Dahlia the more embarrassed he got. How could she, this waif, this child, speak to him that way? How, even if the headmaster's niece, raise her voice to her mentor. The confusion and embarrassment he felt boiled over into anger as he fumed off to find her. She was in front of the great hall with Oliver Wood, laughing. The blonde professor's eyes knitted together, feeling even more incensed that she was laughing with this boy.

"Ollie could you please for my sanity stay on your broom and out of my playbook?" she laughed with him.

His think Irish accent rumbled out in his ever jovial tone, "Ya graduated an' left all ya'r winning plays, I wasn' goin' ta take advantage of tha' Miss Teaching Assistant?"

"Miss Dumbledore!" Gilderoy bellowed echoing for yards around. The loud and booming voice of the DADA professor made the students milling around dash to anywhere else.

The two teenagers turned at the sound of the furious Lockhart to see the usually poised and composed professor flushed with frustration and fury storming over to them.

Oliver looked at Dahlia and she seemed startled, "Do ya need me ta stay?" concern was flooding his voice and he was moving protectively in front of the girl.

"No, Ollie," she pulled him back, "get to class, this should be over quickly."

"If ya need…" he started but she cut him off.

"Have I ever needed boys to fight my battles for me," Dahlia smiled sweetly at the Keeper as he chuckled slightly leaving the two Ravenclaws alone.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," the DADA professor chastised her, wagging a finger near her face.

She looked into his eyes over the round rims sloping down her nose ignoring the condescending finger almost touching the tip of her nose, "I have a lot to explain?" she asked incredulously. "Professor you have more explaining to do than I ever would. I trusted you and put my faith in you as a teacher and all you have been doing is using that and your supposed background in battling dark forces to walk all over the practices and policies that the school has in place. You've made Hogwarts your personal bragging post and I have a lot to explain? For what, when my patience finally wore thin of you insisting on calling me by the wrong name or when you refused to get a student the proper care or left a room full of pests you let loose for second years to clean up?!" her voice and anger with all that Lockhart had been doing rose with each word. His posture once confident and righteous with his own anger had been driven out by the girl's words. "I have been patient and extremely forgiving at every turn, let you make your mistakes and helped fix them. If you wish to re-assign me I will speak to my uncle and have it taken care of immediately!" her arms crossed over her chest and her face was interlaced with all the exasperation she had been feeling for the first quarter of the school year.

Gilderoy looked defeated but he wouldn't back down, "That may be true but you still have not done what I've tasked you with," he said desperately grasping at any straw he could.

"In what aspect Professor, I have prepared your lessons, written that silly test of yours, cleaned up your messes in every single class, and got permission from my uncle for your dueling club. So tell me Professor Lockhart, what haven't I done for you?"

He lost every comeback he had, this child had put him in his place so rapidly and impeccably well that he couldn't think, "Very well Miss Dumbledore, I shall see you in class," he stated curtly and walked off completely trounced by someone 9 years his junior.


	10. Dueling Wands

News came that Colin Creevey had been petrified and the Chamber of Secrets had indeed been opened. It looked as though Hogwarts might be closed and the children sent home. Dahlia met with her uncle after the news to get a reassuring speech and to be reassigned to Potions.

"Would they really close the school?" the girl asked looking over Fawkes who would have his burning day any day now, lightly stroking what was left of his feathers.

"I am unsure; the Ministry has not informed me either way." He looked at his niece, "What made you reconsider your post my dear?"

The purple haired girl cocked her head to the side and let out this annoyed sigh, not just with her uncle asking the most obvious question but with herself as well, "I don't see myself succeeding with him. We just had a row the other day, in front of students. I'm not saying that it wasn't going to happen but it shouldn't have happened in the hallways and it shouldn't have been so personal on my part. Oh, Uncle he won't even look at me anymore, even his paintings are snubbing me," she walked away from the Phoenix and slumped onto the rose colored couch Albus kept in his office.

"Dahlia my dear, you had valid points and still continue to have them, but I assigned you to the DADA because I know you would thrive there. If you would like to move away from that post to potions as a temporary balm I will permit it, however remember what I told you at the beginning of term."

"A lesson in patience," she spoke along with him.

The girl sat up picking up an old worn throw pillow and playing with the frayed edges, "I feel I really hurt him," she continued the nervous habit looking at her feet not meeting the old man's wise eyes.

Albus moved to the sofa putting a comforting arm around his niece, "You may have, however he will grow from it, knowing that not all can be won over with superficial means."

The girl looked at the wise wizard throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you Uncle."

The door opened and Gilderoy strutted in like a warm breeze, "Headmaster," his over confident tone dropped the minute he saw his TA, "asked to be reassigned Pansy?" his tone changed revealing a somewhat dark quality.

"No Professor Lockhart, I was being talked into staying on as yours, that is if you will accept my apology for speaking out of turn and so inappropriately," there was a humble and demure nature to her voice not meeting the blonde teacher's eyes.

Shocked worked over his handsome features, she wanted to stay, his heart filled with glee and pride made his chest swell, he dashed over to her taking her delicate hands in his, "You are more than forgiven my dear girl, is there a chance you could ever forgive me Clover?" the deep blue eyes of his looking into hers and desperately searching for forgiveness.

A smile crossed her lips, "Of course Professor," she said softly.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Headmaster I have gathered my classes for the dueling exhibition, if you would assist me dear girl," he pulled her up with him.

"Of course Professor," she smiled again.

The walk down to the Great Hall was quiet, a comfortable silence. Gilderoy was unsure if it would be permissible to place an arm around her shoulders. They had apologized and accepted, however he still felt tense. Dahlia looked at him, this man could definitely put an outfit together, and if nothing else he had that going for him. That perfect blonde wave in his hair, his expertly tailored pants with the opulent gold stripe down the side that complimented his hair and the lavish cape he was wearing draped over his left shoulder. The billowy cream shirt that was under the quilted monogramed grey vest almost looked silver in comparison to the gold embossed letters in a heart over his heart. Just exquisite; down to the leather glove that covered his dueling hand; Dahlia was in awe of him in those quiet moments.

It was in those moments he wasn't ruining it by talking or bragging or boasting about anything. It was the unsure nature in those moments that made him vulnerable, human, and relatable. Her smile had grown during the length of the time to walk to the great hall where all four houses had gathered around a gilded stage in the center of the hall with the phases of the moon on a jewel like blue material that covered the length of the long stage. Gilderoy gave a small kiss to Dahlia's hand before strutting on top of the stage.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?" Nods and murmurs came from the students, "Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions," Dahlia rolled her eyes slightly as he paused preening once again, "for full details, see my published works."

He looked at his assistant and gave a more demure smile before throwing his cape off in a flourish swirling it around then tossing it to the group of Gryffindor girls that groped for it and finally being won by Angelina Johnson, there was more than a few love struck sighs as Lockhart pranced a bit more to his fanfare. Dahlia giggled, "You certainly know how to put on a show," she whispered to herself.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." With his introduction, Snape almost floated up the stairs, arms crossed and face stern. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Dahlia moved closer to the stage, catching Snape's eyes, he nodded to her and she returned it with a small smile. Hoping that Severus wouldn't hurt Lockhart too much, but wouldn't blame him either as she wasn't the only one that Gilderoy was a constant source of discomfort for. The young assistant also hoped this would be beneficial to the students to see, which is why she brought it to Dumbledore in the first place.

Both of the professors turned after bowing to one another showing their wands and walking a few paces away. They turned once again in a fighting stance, "one-two-three…" Lockhart counted the beats.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted and disarmed the DADA professor throwing him back several feet.

Dahlia ran over to see if he needed help but he waved her off. Gilderoy looked stunned for a moment before getting up unsteadily, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy…"

Snape cut him off again, "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape," Lockhart stated happily, "Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house, Malfoy perhaps?" Severus spun on his heel and called up Draco as Harry jumped up on the stage.

The two rivals bowed to each other and exchanged words that were unintelligible to most before walking a few paces away then turning with wands at the ready.

"Wands at the ready! On the count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent; only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two…"

Malfoy let loose a spell that caused Harry to fly back to where Gilderoy was standing. There were a few scattered laughs from Draco's friends as Harry pushed himself up and fired back at the blonde boy knocking him back to Snape's feet; neither of them listening to Lockhart's direction of disarming only.

Malfoy was pulled back up by Snape and let loose another spell, "Serpensortia," which called forth a long black snake coming straight for Harry.

Snape cracks a smile as he moves in front of Draco, "Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you."

Then the two most frightening words flew from Lockhart's mouth, "Allow me," he stated with all the confidence he shouldn't have had. He moved in front of Harry and Dahlia stood horrified as what would happen, she knew that Snape would actually take care of the problem, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

Gilderoy gave a flick of his wand, "Alarte Ascendare!"

"Son of a Hippogriff," Dahlia pushed out in an alarmed whisper as she watched the snake thrown in the air by the spell, the students in the middle of the room scream as the serpent landed with a thud in front of a group of Hufflepuffs.

The black viper rose up and hissed loud obviously more agitated since Lockhart's spell. Then something happened that no one expected. Harry Potter only 12 spoke to the snake in Parseltounge. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room with the first hiss out of the boy's mouth. It caught the snake's attention but it turned to Justin Finch-Fletchley again. Harry once again hissed out orders to the snake and it seemed to listen to him this time. Shivers were sent down every spine in the room.

"Vipera evanesca," Severus uttered his voice shaking as the snake evaporated.

Ron grabbed Harry off the stage dragging him away with Hermione in tow. Gilderoy, Snape, and Dumbledore's niece exchanged bewildered looks having no idea that one Harry was a Parselmouth and two was he actually the Heir of Slytherin without knowing it. Dahlia cast her light eyes to Snape's and he nodded in return, jumping down from the stairs to meet her.


	11. Just A Kiss

"Did you know," she asked him but answered her own question, "of course you didn't know. Do you think Albus did?"

Shock was still clear on the Slytherin teacher but he turned his dark eyes to her, "I think that it is safe to assume that no one knew this about Mr. Potter."

Dahlia looked at him intently, "What do you think it means Severus?"

He solemnly shook his head, "That remains to be seen." Snape moved closer to her and his tone changed, it was more playful for Severus Snape at least "I see that your arrival with the blonde urchin means I will not be benefiting from your expertise in Potions?"

Dumbledore's niece giggled slightly, "No Severus, that is all Albus' doing, he talked me back into Lockhart."

"I had hoped that your encounter with him after the Quidditch game would have changed his mind about you and his ridiculous advances," there was a twinge of jealousy that tainted his voice.

She grinned, "Is that jealousy I hear Professor?"

He looked down at her arms crossed looking severe, "You are more trouble than you're worth Miss Dumbledore."

The lilac haired girl laughed pulling the awkward teacher in for a hug, "Oh Severus, you adore me." She grabbed his hand after she let him go, "Let's go talk to my uncle."

While Severus was no stranger to her affectionate manner it still made him the slightest bit uncomfortable even in private. Snape looked on the girl as he once did Lily Potter, her kind nature; sharp mind, delicate features, and smile were all similar to Lily. Even the way she said his name was very reminiscent of Harry's mother. Dahlia befriended Snape and that friendship blossomed even after all the stories that Sirius and Remus had told her with much embellishment; still it worried him that this bright child would shy away from him.

He was surprised and pleasantly so to find the exact opposite. It was those stories that brought the two closer and gave her Snape's side of events. While he admired the girl and more than appreciated her affection that she gave so freely, she could never replace Lily in his heart. They both knew that and she respected his choices. It did make her the tiniest bit sad, Dahlia had within her the power to make him smile and be happy but he wouldn't take it as he believed his actions that led to the Potter's deaths warranted penance that would never be repaid.

Dumbledore's niece found pleasure in the fact that Severus knew he wasn't alone and could rely on her if needed. The ridiculousness of Gilderoy Lockhart had made that somewhat difficult as the blonde professor's advances made them both uncomfortable and almost rivals for her fondness. It did warm Snape's heart that she was smarter than Gilderoy and even if momentarily smitten it didn't take her long to see through the charm and bravado.

The grip on Dahlia's hand increased and she stopped at the increased pressure. The hallway they were walking down was empty and quiet. The lilac haired girl turned to the Potion's Master with questions dancing in her pale eyes. It was perhaps the one chance he would get and then never again as to not blur the lines of mentor and mentee or misplace the trust Albus had put in him to watch over Dahlia. The pull was too much to resist any longer. Snape snaked his thin arms around the girl's waist pulling her closer and placing a sweet and delicate kiss on her lips. The light pressure against the girl's mouth was heavenly; it was as if she had been waiting for this moment since the start of term. Dahlia melted into Severus' lithe and tall frame holding onto his shoulders and she returned the surprising action; moving her small hands to his hair running her fingers through the black thicket finding it dense and remarkably silky.

The moment only lasted less than half a minute but it seemed that the entire world had disappeared around them and the doubts that plagued the Potion's Master fell away when his lips hit hers. A brief moment in time he would remember and cherish forever. He raised a shaky hand to her face stroking the supple skin of her cheek and she reached his hand to steady his trembling.

"Severus," her sweet voice whispered out running her eyes over his face.

"Forgive my impropriety," he whispered, the confidence he normally had was gone.

"Forgiveness is not necessary," she smiled at him reaching up to kiss his cheek, "thank you."

The pair continued to walk to the headmaster's office but neither of them knew that they had an audience of one. Gilderoy had witnessed the intimate moment and anger rose up in him so much so that his wand was out and the blonde was gripping it so tightly that it was on the verge of splintering.


	12. The Hurt Locker

Lockhart managed to calm himself for a moment, what in the world had he witnessed? Was Acacia kissing Snape? Impossible, she was smitten with him, wasn't she? The blonde professor stood there in the now abandoned hallway immensely flummoxed at what he had seen. There was a flash of red then faded to green and somehow his wand was out with a death grip on the handle. There was no sign of Snape or his assistant; he must have been imagining the whole thing.

His confidence came back and he marched onto Dumbledore's office where he found Snape and Dumbledore's niece already talking to the headmaster. A flash of what had transpired came back to him and with it a sense of deep betrayal when he laid his eyes on the lilac haired girl. He couldn't blame Snape; this siren was obviously working overtime to bewitch all that she came into contact with. Lockhart examined her from behind and told himself he must not let this interfere with his professionalism in the classroom, however he would no longer tolerate her shenanigans and treat her with a more firm hand.

"Professor Lockhart," Dahlia ventured seeing him drill holes into Severus.

"Ah, yes Amaryllis," he said smile gleaming.

"Her name, Professor, is Dahlia," Snape quipped at the blonde.

Dumbledore's niece had to hold back a laugh; it was absolutely futile to get Gilderoy to say her name correctly. She had corrected him, Albus, students, other professors, and now Snape, it was hilarious to the teenager his inexhaustible list of flower names but never hers. Dahlia glanced up at Severus and flashed an amused smile at him; it was something she had become accustomed to.

"Yes, I know Severus, that's what I said, Aster," he addressed her again; "we have class to teach." He extended his arm bent at the elbow and she hooked arms with him.

"Yes Professor," she said quietly and left with the blonde heartthrob.

"Severus," Albus called to him once his niece and Lockhart were out of his office, "is there something you would like to address concerning my niece?"

Snape looked confused, "Headmaster…"

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "She has always been fond of you and you of her, however I caution a relationship considering your history…"

"That would never happen," he jumped, "I care for her that I will not deny, but I will not let my feelings for her to take root," his voice turned somewhat sad.

"That is not what I meant Severus, just to take caution and be sure that your feelings are for in fact Dahlia and not Lily."


	13. Dial M for Malfoy

The weeks and months went by with it the seasons and more students were the victims of the mysterious petrification. With each student, including Hermione Granger, Justin Fletchley, and Nearly Headless Nick, Gilderoy became more boastful about knowing about the Chamber and how to stop it. Dahlia tried to reason with him, that if he did in fact know where the Chamber was and who was behind it he had an obligation to stop it. All her pleading fell of deaf ears. Worst of all Severus was keeping his distance from her, so her only source of comfort was her uncle; and even that was being threatened to be taken away.

"You can't be serious!" Dahlia protested at the ludicrous suggestion that Dumbledore step down.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at Albus' niece, "This does not concern you, child."

"As she is part of the faculty Lucius, this does concern her," Dumbledore retorted.

"This is not up for discussion," Malfoy fumed, "I will see you removed," his voice was never above a whisper but the threat could be heard reverberating around the office. His grey eyes found the lilac haired girl again, seething at her as he stalked closer to the girl. He pulled her close to him, the grip on her wrist was firm on the verge of being painful and Dahlia winced, she was in fact scared of him. "I will take great joy in your downfall Miss Dumbledore," the words hissed out and slithered into her ear. The threat was not one of banning her from Hogwarts, it was against her life, a deeper threat that she knew.

"Please unhand my niece," Albus said calmly.

Lucius turned from the girl and thundered out of the office slamming the door behind him. Dahlia crumpled onto the well worn couch shaking and visibly scared. For the first time since the odd happenings at Hogwarts tears fell from her light blue eyes but no sounds escaped her mouth. None of this seemed real, Muggle-born students being petrified, Hagrid being threatened with time in Azkaban for his supposed involvement, Malfoy openly threatening both Dahlia and Albus.

Before words of comfort could be thought of the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Fudge walked through it. His bowler in his hands and a concerned expression plastered on his face, no doubt being made to do this, pressure from the governors and the Ministry. He nodded to Dahlia but didn't look at her or Albus, "It's time."

"Understood," Albus stated he looked at his niece extending his hand, "Help an old man across the grounds my dear."

The assistant took a deep breath and wiped the moisture from her face, "Yes Uncle," she took his hand as the trio made their way across the courtyard to the Game Keeper's hut.

The walk to Hagrid's home seemed long and with every step the night turned colder. This was really happening, what next? Dahlia cast her red eyes to her uncle, would he really be removed? If Malfoy could convince the governor's or at the very most threaten them to remove Dumbledore, what would happen to the school? What would happen to her? Be sent back to Godric's Hollow to wait? Stay at the castle until the new regime was assembled and then she'd be removed? The questions and possibilities were endless and each more despicable then the last.

Albus knocked on the door, apparently startling the Game Keeper as something clattered on the floor and Fang, Hagrid's less than brave dog barked at the sound.

"C-come in," Hagrid bellowed from inside.

The three entered the small dwelling, "Good evening Hagrid," Dumbledore said a bit solemnly.

There was a noise like a whisper and Dahlia looked over to the corner but there was nothing there. She narrowed her light blue eyes at the corner, something or someone was privy to the conversation that shouldn't be. The teaching assistant crossed her arms as Fudge spoke.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come," his sentences were broken up it pained him to do this. "Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough." he paused again the rim of his bowler tightly gripped in his hands and he did not look at the half giant, "Ministry's got to act."

Hagrid realizing what was happening, "I never…You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, Sir…" his words weren't quick enough to keep up with his racing thoughts, it was clear all he was seeing was Azkaban.

"I want it understood Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

Fudge turned to Albus, "Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me?!" Hagrid asked dread filling his voice as it rose in volume, "Where? Not Azkaban Prison!"

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology," the Minister pleaded.

"Not a punishment?!" Dahlia asked, "He's being sent to Azkaban, where the worst of all Wizards and Witches are kept."

"Dahlia, please," Albus grasped her shoulder warmly. She turned to him to protest but his eyes sparkled and the air felt different.

There was a hard knock on the door and in walked Lucius again, "Already here Fudge? Good," he glared at the purple haired girl; the malcontent dripping off him was palpable.

"What're you doin' here?! Get outta my house!" Hagrid bellowed, enraged that he would dare to set foot on his property.

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your…" Lucius paused wrinkling his nose, "do you call this a house? I simply had an issue to take up with the Headmaster after our last meeting and was told he was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me Lucius," Albus calmly asked as Dahlia seethed behind her uncle.

"Dreadful thing Dumbledore," he smiled wickedly flashing his stunningly white canines at Dumbledore's niece, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension." The teaching assistant tried to lunge at the haughty man but was held back by Albus and Hagrid. "You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be," his voice was full of misaligned glee continuing to stare down Dahlia almost daring her to make a move handing over the parchment to Fudge.

"Yeh can't take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killings next, mark my words!" Hagrid shouted.

"Calm yourself Hagrid!" he said soothingly to his friend, "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside," he told Malfoy.

"Uncle, no," Dahlia whispered and the grip on her hand tightened.

"However…you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who…ask for it," Albus looked to the corner that Dahlia had heard whispering and she narrowed her eyes again, trying to see what he was seeing.

"Admirable sentiments," Lucius stated with a rather bored affectation, "This of course means that Miss Dumbledore is to be removed from Hogwarts as well. We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, 'killin's'," he grinned evilly at Dumbledore and his niece as he exits Hagrid's home.

Albus holds the door for Dahlia and waits for Fudge and the Game Keeper but the gentle giant pauses for a moment, "If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they'd have to do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right. Tha's all I'm sayin'," and he shuffled out of the hut.

Dahlia walks with her uncle her head down in defeat, "Who was in there with us?"

A comforting arm was placed around her shoulder, "All will be revealed my dear niece, come let us pack."


	14. Unfaithful

Albus headed to his office and Dahlia departed to the DADA classroom. The echoing of her footsteps in the empty hall seemed hollower. Tears formed but refused to fall as she entered the classroom. The numerous paintings of Lockhart tried to get her attention to no avail, even with all of them calling her a different flower name; nothing distracted her as she trudged up the stairs to the office. She wasn't expecting Lockhart to be there but he was all the same; feet on the desk as he gently reclined in his chair, sleeping soundly.

Dahlia studied him for a moment, wondering why he couldn't have just lived up to his own legend. If he could have this wouldn't have happened. Her tears released from her eyes and the gentle sniffing woke the blonde professor. He was confused why she would be gathering her things. He threw his feet on the floor and flew to her side and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. The night had proved too difficult to refuse his affections as the lilac haired girl turned into the witless wizard and cried into his shoulder.

"My dear Orchid," he said soothingly as he stroked her hair, "what has you so distraught? How can I help?"

Her tear soaked blue eyes met his, "They are making me and Albus leave the school."

The statement threw Lockhart for a moment, "Nonsense, they can't have the headmaster or my lovely assistant leave when school is so close to it's end," his voice was soft but it did nothing to comfort the girl.

"All 12 governors have signed an Order of Suspension against Albus, which includes me," she told him, "the attacks on the students have proven greater than my uncle can handle according to them, or at least Lucius Malfoy."

"I see," Gilderoy said seemingly pulled into thoughtful concentration, as if he was trying to come up with a solution to have her stay with him. Nothing came to him in the moments he was thinking, "I'll come up with something," he placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face to his, "I promise."

The resolve in his blue eyes made Dahlia feel more confident. She doubted Lockhart's pull and influence, but there was something in his confidence that made her understand her uncle's riddles more and believe that this would not be the last time she would be inside Hogwarts. In an unexpected move the purple haired teaching assistant wrapped her arms around the blonde hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Gilderoy," she said quietly, "I still need to pack though."

The DADA professor opened his mouth, "Da…"

Lockhart was cut off by an announcement from McGonagall, "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediately."

"Ah, well must be off," he said and all the Gilderoy bravado came back tenfold. He flashed a gleaming smile and gave her arm a firm squeeze, "It'll work out Ivy." He bounded away to the second floor.

Dahlia let out a sigh, "One genuine moment and then back to the conceited and condescending professor."

She finished packing her bag and then trudged off to the Ravenclaw common room to collect her personal belongings. It felt like kilometers and not yards away from the classroom. With every step, even though she knew she'd see Hogwarts again, she felt more and more defeated. She didn't want to leave the students unprotected, and without Albus, it felt like they were wide open to anything dangerous.

"Miss Dumbledore," a familiar voice called from behind her. The pace was steady and even and unmistakably Severus Snape.

Dahlia stopped in her tracks, other than Lucius Malfoy, he was the last person she wanted to see at this moment. She turned, her face unknowingly flushed, "Professor Snape, I thought you no longer wanted to speak with me."

He closed the gap between them, "You misunderstand Dahlia," his face twisted with concern as his hands gripped her arms. His dark eyes were shining as he looked over her face and feeling the heat of her anger.

"What am I misunderstanding Severus?" her eyes locked on his, "we kissed and then you stopped talking to me and avoiding me, even refusing to let me assist you."

"Dahlia," he said again, his voice shaking and unsure trying to find the right words to explain his seemingly cold actions. None came to his lips; he stared at the young teaching assistant and was at a complete loss for words. Albus' words rang in his head, "that your feelings are for in fact Dahlia and not Lily." It didn't seem that he could differentiate the two women, decades apart, but so very similar.

The lilac haired girl sighed heavily as her eyes turned sad, "If you have nothing to tell me, I need to leave, as ordered by the governors," she gently broke away from him turning from him.

Snape gripped her arm tightly pulling her around to him again, still no words formed as he pressed his lips to hers once more, pulling her even closer to him. It was something that needed to happen, he still wasn't sure if it was residual from what he felt for Lily Potter or if this was only for Dahlia Dumbledore. Moving his hand to her hair running his fingers through the silk like strands holding her neck in place as his lips danced with hers while her resistance fell away. Dahlia let go of her anger and just felt the sweet sensation of butterflies in her stomach take over as she gripped Snape's slim shoulders.

The passionate expression tapered off and before a thought could have stopped him from saying anything, "Lily," slipped out of his mouth.

Dahlia pushed him away from her, tears streaming down her face. This was only adding insult to injury, being forced to leave and now the feelings Snape had been feeling were for Harry's mother and not her. She couldn't believe that it was a slip of the tongue like Lockhart. A disgusted expression worked over her pretty face as she recoiled from his reaching arms and apologetic face. Turning faster than he could move she bolted to the Ravenclaw dorm, at least she would be rid of memories that would only hurt her, at least for the time being.


	15. Forget All Remember

As soon as she reached the common room she ran upstairs tears spilling down her face. Slamming the door to her room behind her, none of what was supposed to happen this year happened. Threatened by Lucius Malfoy, being second fiddle to that twit of a professor, having her emotions toyed with by Severus. That last one hurt the most and cut the deepest, did he really resent her that much or was it just an honest mistake. He had always been jealous of James Potter due to Lily, but he wasn't the only one Snape held a jealous torch for, Sirius Black was on that list too. The thought of Sirius made the purple haired girl sob harder. She would never see him again, locked away in Azkaban for all eternity for betraying the Potters to Voldemort and killing Peter Pettigrew. Dahlia couldn't believe that he would do anything like that, he was gentle and kind.

Dumbledore's niece pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside; no time to dwell on them. Albus would be round to pick her up so they could leave soon and she still had to pack. The task seemed almost unsurmountable. Robes and books with stray pieces of parchment strewn about, smart as a whip but not the slightest bit tidy. The chaos of the room actually made her think better, gave her comfort, like the study at home. If there was one good thing about being forced to leave she would get to see her father again. She missed him, they corresponded every week, sometimes more than once, but a letter by owl is no match for a fatherly embrace. That's what she would look forward to, seeing Aberforth again. She could cry on his shoulder about Snape and to a degree Lockhart, which the younger Dumbledore sibling found rather amusing.

Letting out a sigh she stared out her window for a few moments, taking in the breathtaking scenery, it was a clear and quiet night. Turning back to her mess she let out a breath pulling out her wand, "Tergeo."

All her books, robes, and parchment straightened up and moved into her trunk. A sheepish smile scrawled across her mouth, not such an impossible task after all. Now more waiting, the thing she dreaded most, being in the quiet to have all the thoughts that had more or less been pushed away just waiting at the edge of her mind for a silent moment to return.

A clap of thunder interrupted her pending thoughts and clouds rolled across the dark and starless sky. Something was happening, something that would change things, whether for good or worse couldn't be determined. She watched the massive clouds roll form her window when her door opened and her uncle came in.

"What's happened?"

"Ginny Weasley has been taken, the governors thought it best that I stay on," a sly smile crossed his lips.

"What do we do Albus," Dahlia asked her eyes wide with fear.

"We wait my dear niece; all will be clear by morning. Sleep if you can," he said turning to move out of her room.

"Albus," she called to him, "wait, why?"

"Sleep Dahlia, you've been through enough tonight," he moved to her side on her bed, "you must have faith that all that can be done is being done as we speak," he put a comforting arm around her, "I can send you home if you wish."

Disbelief took over the headmaster's niece, "Home? How do you know what happened?"

Albus gave her a knowing side glance, "You should know nothing happens without my knowledge. Sleep Dahlia, you need it," he kissed her forehead and left her room silently.

The girl sat on her bed looking confused at the closed door. This wasn't the first time and certainly not the last time that Albus Dumbledore would leave her flabbergasted in the wake of advice. Still bewildered at the suggestion of sleeping and waiting, but she trusted him, the elder Dumbledore had not led her astray in the past. It seemed that the exhaustion over the day and everything that transpired over the past months had laid itself heavily on the lilac haired assistant as she dropped her head on her pillow and almost instantly fell asleep.

A dreamless and restful sleep overtook the young witch until first light poured into her room waking her. Not even bothering to straighten her hair Dahlia bolted to her uncle's office. Whatever he couldn't tell her last night he surely could this morning. The door was closed but outside was a pacing Molly Weasley.

"Molly?" Dahlia said softly approaching the red head.

Mrs. Weasley stopped her pacing and gave a friendly smile to the purple haired girl, "Dahlia dear," she opened her arms for a hug which Dahlia gladly accepted. Molly's hugs were famously amazing and warm and to be on the receiving end of one made your day. "Are you alright?"

Dahlia had to think a little longer than normal, so much had happened, she looked into the bright hazel eyes of the Weasley matriarch and knowing that her family had been through more, decided against telling her the whole truth. "For the most part," she smiled slightly, "is Ginny ok?"

"Yes," worry lines creased in her forehead as she spoke, "awake and talking to your uncle along with Harry and Ron."

A revelation came to the teaching assistant, "of course, Harry, that's what he meant."

"I'm sorry dear?"

Dahlia shook her head, "Nothing, just making sense of my uncle's riddles," a light laugh passed through her lips and Molly gave an amused smile.

The door opened to Ginny and Ron leaving Dumbledore's office. Ron had papers in his hand, most likely Hagrid's release papers and Ginny was escorted off by Molly as Ron headed to the owlery. Dumbledore's niece let out a light sigh; it looked as if things were going back to normal. Straightening her appearance she turned to see Madame Pomfrey running up to her.

"Miss Dumbledore," she said slightly hurried, "I was wondering if you could assist me."

"Of course Poppy," she agreed and followed the nurse down the hallway.

Lucius Malfoy met them halfway down giving Dahlia a sneer as she passed him but said nothing. The little victory that she was still here and he had to see it was enough for her and a massive grin was plastered on her pretty face.

Once the pair reached the hospital wing, Dahlia found out why Madame Pomfrey had called her. Gilderoy was sitting on a bed looking completely confused and bewildered at his surroundings. The smile was replaced with concern as she looked upon the DADA professor wondering what happened to him.

"He was hit with a memory charm," Poppy said pulling her to Lockhart, "poor man doesn't remember a thing; I thought maybe you could help him."

"I will certainly try," Dahlia said a bit unsure. Memory charms are permanent and can almost never be reversed. She approached the blonde cautiously, "Gilderoy," she said and he turned to her voice.

"Hello," he said looking at her somewhat disheveled appearance, "is that my name, silly isn't it?"

Dahlia smiled at his almost childlike innocence, "Yes, that is your name, Gilderoy Lockhart."

He took a good look at her, almost as if he remembered her, "You are beautiful," he said, "your hair looks just like a dahlia," he leaned in, "that's what your name should be, Dahlia."

Laughter erupted from her mouth as she looked at this utterly ridiculous man. The girl laughed for nearly five minutes and Gilderoy looked as if he had offended her. She came to her senses, "It took a memory charm to backfire for you to remember my name." She kissed his forehead, "I think you'll be just fine, if I may suggest writing a book," she winked at him and walked out of the wing laughing to herself, not only did it take him forgetting everything to remember her name the promise that he would end his term like Quirrell had come true. "That man really knows everything."


End file.
